Fixed wall systems, moveable wall systems, and non-progressive wall systems provide means for separating spaces in office, retail, and other settings.
Examples of movable and demountable wall panel systems for framed wall panels, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,056 B2 granted on Feb. 10, 2004, to VON HOYNINGEN HUENE et al.